


can't turn off what turns me on

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka sits on Moriarty's lap.  That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	can't turn off what turns me on

Moriarty is not a difficult man to understand, Ritsuka thinks.

Maybe that’s the height of hubris, thinking that a simple girl could comprehend a criminal mastermind. Then again, she’s not trying to foil any of his schemes or analyze his psyche: all she’s trying to do is get him to buy cute dresses for her.

“Thank you, Daddy ♥”

It doesn’t take a genius to notice the way he glows when she calls him that. It’s different from how he is with Fran; those two fall easily into a family unit, and Moriarty is genuinely paternal with her. Ritsuka has never thought of him as a father figure, and she certainly hopes he doesn’t see her as a daughter.

“Anything for you, my girl.” He watches her twirl in her new sundress for a moment with a fond smile, before speaking up again. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Definitely not a daughter figure. Ritsuka straddles him, her chest pressed against his, and leans up for a kiss.

His mustache tickles a little, as it always does. He cups her cheek with a gloved hand, mouth warm and pliant against her own. Soft sighs and whimpers leak out of her lips, and she traces his chest through his shirt.

A wicked thought comes to her, and she turns her head to catch one of his fingers between her lips. The leather has an earthy taste as she runs her tongue down the length of it, and she makes eye contact with Moriarty as she sucks on the tip. The open lust in his gaze thrills her. It feels good to have so much power over him.

“Naughty girl.” There’s a husk to his voice now. He slides a second finger past her lips, and she dutifully lavishes it with attention as well. “Who taught you how to tease like that?”

Ritsuka releases his fingers from her mouth with a pop. “You did.”

He chuckles lowly. “It seems like I led you down the path of wickedness after all.”

If this is all it takes to be wicked, then consider her Chaotic Evil to the core. She grinds against his lap, gratified to feel his arousal stirring against her. Despite his age, he’s not hard to work up at all.

She hikes her dress up to her hips and tugs her underwear down her legs before kicking it the rest of the way off. He dematerializes his clothes - except for his cape, he always has to be Extra - and she lines herself up with his cock. His hands settle on her hips.

Ritsuka bites her lip as she sinks down: the first push is always a little uncomfortable. She’s small and he very much is not. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her skin help, as do the kisses he presses to her hair.

“My girl,” he murmurs, voice low and strained. “You’re so good for Daddy. So sweet and tight.”

Her groan is her answer. She raises her hips before taking him in again, starting to bounce on his lap. Pleasure floods her body as his cock reaches the deepest parts of her.

“Daddy ♥” She doesn’t have to think about saying it to rile him up now when that moan comes naturally. “Please touch me more, Daddy ♥”

“Anything you want.” He cups her breasts through her dress, teasing her nipples to hardness. His hips lift into her motions, thrusting up whenever she sinks down.

She reaches for him, pulling him into a hard and hot kiss. Her thighs ache, but the last thing she wants to do is stop moving. Her body squeezes around his cock and he muffles a hiss into her mouth.

When he begins to rub her clit underneath his thumb, she’s done for. She manages a few more pistons of her hips before coming hard. He isn’t far behind, pouring his warmth into her.

After a minute, Ritsuka slides off his lap. His come drips down her legs, but all she feels is happy and sated. “Oh no, you just bought me this dress and I’ve already ruined it…”

He laughs and wraps his cape around her shoulders. “I’ll just have to buy you another one, my girl.”


End file.
